


I just want to make it with You

by GoNEF



Series: I just want to make it with You [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eren is a werewolf, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi is a vampire, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, eren and yuu are brothers, vampires and werewolves hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Vampire and werewolves hate each other ... or do they ???





	1. I just want to make it with you

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been what months since I last posted a story or chapter and now I am starting a new series with my two obsessions seraph of the end and attack on titan, it also doesn't help when people mention how Eren and Yuu look alike ... so yeah ... anywhore hope you guys enjoy this little series ^^ like I said this is just gonna be a bunch of mini series to create a bigger story so enjoy.

Eren Yeager stared at the clock as the minute hand moved closer to the twelve at a snail pace. Really, why did time always moved slow when you wanted it to move fast? He drummed his fingers on the desk as the seconds’ tick by getting closer and closer to his freedom.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention to the teacher who was slowly giving a lecture on the history of werewolves and vampires. Really, why did he needed to learn the history of those blood suckers? He could care less about those idiots he already knew the history of The Great War between the vamps and the weres and who won. People say it was the vamps but everyone knows it was the werewolves.

It was actually a tie, but no one will admit it.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of class, Eren let of a huge breath of relief as he grabbed his stuff and headed out of the class room.

Trost University welcome all students; vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures. Humans were the only ones that went to a different school, not that anyone minded after all humans were only food source for most the supernatural creatures.

Still whoever thought it was a good idea to have vamps and wolves in the same class were obviously idiots since vampires and werewolves tend to fight each other and want to beat the crap out of each other. 

As he walked through the halls of the university he spotted some filthy blood suckers picking on a fairy. Seriously just because they were the second strongest race-technically both vamps and weres were both the strongest but they were also bias-they thought they had every right to pick on different people.

Growling he walked over to them.

“HEY! Pick on someone your own size,”

The vamps turned to look at the boy.

“Well, look what the mongrel brought in,”

Eren growled at the vampire before him, really wanting to rip his throat out,

“Oi quick picking on the brat,”

Eren turned to see Levi Ackerman walking up to the group.

The prince of all vampires came and stood beside him.

“Instead of picking on a fairy or a pup why not pick on someone who’s stronger then you idiots?”

“Umm, uhhh,” the vampires looked at one another before they looked at their prince before they turned their backs on both the fairy and the werewolf.

“I don’t need you fighting my battles you know?”

“Tch whatever,” he said leaving the werewolf and fairy alone who thanked them before heading to class.

“Stupid blood sucker,” he said as he headed towards the area where his friends were at.

He spotted them and waved to some of his friends who were sitting at the on a bench, some were on the floor as they ate a snack.

“Hey guys,” he waved at them as he walked towards them, his friends waved back.

“Sup Yeager,” Reiner said as the two fist bump each other.

“Hey Eren,” his boyfriend Berthold said.

“Hello Eren,” Mikasa said with her girlfriend Annie sitting on her lap.

Eren greeted them as well as the rest of his friends.

“So, did you hear the news?” Jean asked as he took a bite of his apple.

“No, what?”

“Your brother is dating a blood sucker,” Sasha said as she chewed on her slice of watermelon while eyeing Jean’s apple.

“What!” he shouted looking at Mikasa hoping that what they said was a lie, his best friend looked at him before shrugging her shoulders as she took a sip from her cup.

“You mean to tell me that Yuu is dating a fucking blood sucker?!” he said, clearly unhappy that his precious little brother was with a blood sukcer.

“Eren, let it go. It’s not like he’s hurting anyone,” Marco said hoping to ease the wolf.

“Who is it? Which blood sucker is he with?” he asked ignoring Marco.

“Mika,” Mikasa said as if it was not big deal.

“Mika! He’s dating that bat shit crazy guy!”

“Yes,” Annie said as she grabbed Mikasa’s cup and took a sip from it.

He couldn’t help but growl.

“I’m gonna-“

“Do nothing,”

He turned his attention to his friend Armin who glared at him.

“What but Armin-“

“But nothing Eren, you’re going to leave them alone okay?” his voice left no room for argument.

Eren glared at his friend before he bit his tongue and sat down next to Mikasa who just rubbed his shoulder in a sympathetic way.

“At least he’s not dating some crazy person who’ll hurt him, besides I have Mika in my MMA fighting class and he’s not so bad,” Mikasa said.

Eren ignored her but was actually happy that his friend was trying to put his mind at ease.

“Thanks,” he said smiling softly at her. He and his friends spent the rest of their time talking and just enjoying the sun and the peaceful day. It wasn’t until Eren felt his phone vibrate signaling that it was time for him to go to his dorm, gathering his stuff Eren looked at his friends and said,

“Well it’s time for me to go, I’ll see you guys later,”

“Wait let me walk you to your next class,” Thomas said gathering his stuff.

Eren chuckled,

“Sorry Thomas I’m not going to class, Mrs. O’Kelly told us that since we have an art show next week she wants to focus on that and nothing else,”

“Oh, well would you like me to-“

“Thomas it’s fine, I can walk to my dorm safe and sound,”

“We all know what Thomas is really offering,” Reiner said with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh yeah, we all know he wants that Yeager booty,” Connie said speaking up for the first time.

“No, that’s not, I mean I wouldn’t mind, I mean-“

“Thomas it’s fine Reiner just likes messing with people, I’ll seeing you later,”

As he started walking Thomas ran up to him, once he reached him he stared at the green eye beauty.

“Eren to be honest I may not be like other werewolves but-“

“Thomas, I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, I’m not looking for a relationship I’m just focusing on school and stuff,”

Thomas eyed the green eye wolf before he tried a different tactic,

“Well, if you need a stress reliever you know I’m here, I mean I know how hard studying can get so, yeah,”

Eren eyed Thomas, before biting his lips; Thomas has had a huge crush on Eren since his freshmen year of high school and admittedly he was good looking.

“I mean how long has it been since you got laid?”

Eren shyly looked at the ground before meeting the blond’s eyes.

“A while,” he said honestly.

Thomas looked at him before getting a little closer.

“Well, maybe you should take a break from drawing, and relax,”

Eren smirked as he looked into Thomas’s eyes with a mischievous grin.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 “OH, MY GOD!” Eren screamed as his hole was being pounded by the huge cock of his lover. He pulled on his hair as he arch his back and tried to match his lover’s thrusts. Said lover lean down and suck on his neck, Eren wrapped his tan legs around his lover’s waist pulling him closer to Eren’s body.

“Oh, God, harder; fuck me harder!” he screamed as the man above him smirk, he lifted Eren up and slammed him on the wall and started to fuck him harder and faster.

The sounds of Eren’s mewls and moans drove him to fuck Eren harder and faster. Eren groan as he clawed his lover’s back making said lover groan;

“Ahh, ahhhh oh God; yes, yes,”

Eren was then thrown on the bed as he was forced on all fours and his lover pulled his hair making Eren groan in pleasure. He kissed his lover as he kept fucking him, Eren groan in pleasure as he lean forward and kissed him back, the green eye wolf felt his lover’s hands on his nipple, pinching it and playing with it.

“Ahh, I’m gonna cum,”

His lover didn’t say anything just pulled out and laid on the bed.

Eren whined from the loss of his lover’s delicious cock, turning his head he saw him lying down on the bed.

“Ride me,” he said in that husky voice that Eren loved.

Smirking Eren grabbed his lover’s cock and placed it over his hole before slowly sinking down once it was fully in he began to ride him.

His lover watched as Eren fucked himself on his cock, a huge smirk spread across his face before he grabbed his hips and drove inside him.

“Ahh, so good, ooooh right there,”

 Before he knew it Eren came and shouted his lover’s name.

“LEVI!”

Levi smirk as he came inside the werewolf making him groan.

Eren fell on top of Levi, trying to catch his breath.

“Even after five years you still know how to leave me breathless,” Eren said as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

Levi chuckled as he stroked Eren’s cheek,

“Even after five years your still as amazing as ever,” Eren chuckled as he curled closer to Levi’s body.

“Yuu and Mika are dating,” he said out of the blue.

“Tell me you didn’t give him the sex talk,”

“Not yet, but I definitely will when I see him,”

“Have you also told your friends how much you hate vampires and how he shouldn’t be dating one?”

Eren took a deep breath as he curled closer to Levi.

“You know that my uncle is trying to start a war with your kind, until he has calmed down then we can make our relationship public,”

“I know Eren I believe me I know, I just want to tell the world that your mine,”

Eren cuddled closer to his future mate,”

“So, do I but until my dad talks some sense into my uncle we’ll have to hide, then again we can always pull a Mika and Yuu and tell people that we are together,”

“Should we?” he asked as if it were that simple.

“I don’t know you tell me,”

The two stayed silence for a while longer before Eren cuddle closer and drifted off to sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

“I’m home,” Eren shouted as he entered his home, he really didn’t need to come home but he wanted to see Yuu and how he was doing.

He entered the sitting room only to find it Yuu curled in a ball, looking closer at his little brother he could see that his eyes were red and his cheeks were a little puffy.

“Yuu, what’s wrong?”

Yuu stared at his older brother before he burst into tears again.

“Hey, hey tell me what’s wrong,”

“Eren…you’re gonna hate me,”

“No I am not, now tell me what is wrong,”

“I’m pregnant,”

Eren felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, shit,"


	2. I don't want to live without This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and werewolves hate each other … except for Mika and Yuu, who are in a predicament that will cause their race as well as their family problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to see all the positive response from the previous chapter. Originally I was going to turn this into mini series but I decided to turn it a full story so I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

He doesn’t know when it happened, nor how all he knows is one day he and Mika were glaring at one another and the next they were kissing in the janitor’s closet then losing their virginities to one another in Mika’s backyard the next. Yuu loved Mika, despite what his uncle Guren said he love the blond hair vampire, loved him enough to make their relationship public.

Both his mother and father were cool with it, hell his mother was happy that her youngest baby had a boyfriend, his father was a bit worried; not because he was dating a vampire, no not that, he was worried because his baby would end up pregnant and have unprotected sex.

Yuu always told his parents that they had nothing to worry about that he could take care of himself and that he and Mika were being safe. Sadly, he was wrong; so very, very wrong.

He can’t remember if it was when he and Shinoa got drunk off their asses and had to call Mitsuba-Shinoa’s girlfriend-to drive them home, of course Yuu told her to drop him off Mika’s place, once there the two got into a heavy make out session which ended with Yuu ridding Mika until he passed out.

When he woke up he didn’t bother checking the condom or getting the morning pill which resulted in the predicament that he was currently in.

“How could you let this happen? How could you not be safe?”

“Well I-“

“Did you even think about the consequences? Why didn’t you take the plan B pill? Or better yet why didn’t you call me and asked me what to do? Where you even thinking?” Eren, his older brother asked as he passed back and forth their living room.

“Eren please,” Yuu’s big green eyes met Eren’s aquamarine one’s. he could care less if his mom or dad or hell even Guren is mad at him, he could care less if they were disappointed in him, what he couldn’t get threw though is if Eren, his big brother, his best friend was disappointed in him, if he was angry with him.

That was one thing the younger Yeager could not handle.

Eren stopped his pacing to look at his brother and could see that he was scared, worried, and close to panicking. Something that was not good for him. He couldn’t do this, Yuu was only 16. He shouldn’t be worrying about a baby but he also knew that Yuu would never get an abortion. Maybe he could give the baby up for adoption?

The 19-year-old took a deep breath before he sat down next to Yuu; he opened his arms as an invitation for his little brother to enter them, Yuu threw himself in Eren’s arms and curled up against him.

Yuu was scared and at the moment he needed his big brother to comfort him and let him know that he was there for him and that he wasn’t going to abandon him.

Yuu felt Eren’s arms wrapped around him as Yuu cuddle closer to Eren trying hard not to cry but the harder he tried the worse it got, he couldn’t help but cry as he thought about what he was going to do. He just hoped that Mika wouldn’t abandon him.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Yuu woke up in Eren’s bed. Not surprising since he and Eren would usually sleep in each other’s room if one or the other weren’t feeling to good. Getting out of the bed he took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

Looking at the top of the screen he saw that he had a voicemail, some messages, and a few notifications from Instagram and Tumblr. He cheek to see who was trying to contact him and saw that they were all from Mika asking him if he was okay and how Eren took the news as well as wanting to know if he and the baby needed anything. He smiled as he remembered how he told Mika and his reaction.

_“AHH, MIKA!” Yuu shouted as he rode his vampire boyfriend._

_Mika grabbed his little wolf’s hips as he watched him fuck himself on his cock, he has no idea what has gotten into Yuu and if he was being honest he did not care the only thing he care about was watching his beloved Yuu pleasure himself on his cock. He was also enjoying that he was fucking Yuu without a condom._

_Mika lifted his hips as he began to fuck Yuu’s hole, Yuu’s moans of pleasure encourage Mika to continue hitting Yuu’s prostate at a brutal pace._

_He has no idea why Yuu told him it no longer matters, but he was not going to complaint. Instead he was going enjoy watch Yuu’s face and his lovely voice moaning his name._

_“Mika, I’m gonna-“_

_“Cum for me baby boy,”_

_“MIKA!”  Yuu’s cum covered both his and Mika’s chest as he rode out his orgasm while Mika kept fucking him faster and harder, before Mika knew it he came inside Yuu’s hole._

_The werewolf fell on top of his boyfriend Mika smiled a little as he stroke Yuu’s back trying to catch his breath._

_“Not that I’m complaining but what was all that about?” he asked._

_He felt Yuu’s body become still. Listening carefully he heard Yuu’s heartbeat as it went from a steady rhythm to the beat of a humming bird’s wings._

_“Yuu?”_

_Yuu got up from the bed and started to gather his things._

_“Yuu?”_

_“I should go, Eren is about to be home and he’s gonna want to have the sex talk with me since I am pretty sure he already knows about us,”_

_Mika stared at Yuu in confusion as he started putting on his shoes. Grabbing his own clothes Mika put them on faster than Yuu, once he was fully clothed he got in front of Yuu; stopping him from leaving the room._

_“Yuu-chan, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird the pass three weeks, what’s going on?”_

_Yuu looked at Mika, biting his lips a nervous habit that he had whenever he was scared._

_“Mika, what I’m about to say will probably make you break up with me,”_

_Mika look at his boyfriend with concern in his eyes, what was going on with Yuu?_

_“I’m pregnant,” he said quickly._

_Mika blinked before he laughed a little. Yuu looked at Mika in surprise he just told him the biggest news of their lives and he’s acting nonchalant about it._

_“That’s it? I thought the worst but as long as it is nothing serious then I’m okay,”_

_He was ready to head out and talk to his mom however, he stopped as it finally clicked what Yuu said. He turned to look at Yuu, his skin was a lot paler than it normally was._

_“Pregnant? You’re…pregnant?”_

_Yuu bit his lip before he nodded his head._

_“Yuu-chan…is pregnant…I’m going to be a father?”_

_He bit his lips and nodded his head._

_“Yes,”_

_Mika laughed a and before Yuu knew it Mika laughed and pointed at himself and said,_

_“I’m gonna be a daddy,” before Yuu could respond Mika passed out._

_“MIKA!”_

Yuu laughed as he remembered Mika passing out from the news, when he regained conscious he immediately began to ask Yuu if he was okay, if he needed anything or if the baby was okay. It took a while but Yuu was finally able to calm Mika down. The two talked a little and decided on what they were going to do; first thing first was to tell their parents.

When they were done talking they agreed to tell their parents and then go from there. They did however, agreed not to tell Guren, Guren hated vampires more than any werewolf out there.

When he got home he couldn’t help but cry, he was 16 years old and was already pregnant by his vampire boyfriend who was the same age as him but was already taking college classes. Yuu hated yet loved that his boyfriend was smart and he did not need any added stress in his life and a baby would add more stress into his life.

Not to mention that he was next in line to take over the Russian clan, Levi agreed with his Aunt Krul that Mika would be the one to run it.

A baby would just add more stress into the blond’s life, taking a deep breath Yuu got out of Eren’s room and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat, his little nugget was hungry and they were craving raw meat; which wasn’t surprising since he was a wolf which meant his little pup probably inherited his genes and was going to be a pup instead of a vampire.

When he entered the kitchen and served himself some water, picking up the cup he took a sip from it,

“Hello, Yuu,”

Yuu choke on the water he was swallowing before he turned to the source of the man that was calling to him.

“Guren,” he was trying hard not to wrap his arms around his stomach and protect his unborn baby from his uncle.

“How’s my favorite nephew? Well one of them,”

“I’m fine,” he answered trying hard not to squeak or say sound nervous.

“So, where is your father?”

“He’s either at the hospital or he’s with Mom at the flower shop,”

“I see,”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Guren asked the question that was bugging him.

“Let’s cut to the chase Yuu, I hear you are dating a vampire, and not just any vampire; a Ackerman,”

“Well, technically he’s not an Ackerman but-“

“Yuu, this better be some rumor that someone started because they hate you,”

Yuu looked at his uncle resisting the urge to wrap his arms his tummy to protect his baby. He could feel his mother instincts wanting to protect his cub but if he did, his uncle would know and who knows what he would do.

He knew that there was no point in lying to Guren, hell he was pretty certain that Guren already knew the answer he just wanted to see if Yuu was going to lie to him.

“No Guren, that’s not a rumor it’s the truth,”

“Tch, and here I thought you would tell me that it wasn’t,”

“Listen Guren-“

“So, not only are you dating a blood sucker but your also pregnant by one,”

Yuu felt his heart stop and the color of his face drain, not even trying to stop them his hands wrapped themselves around his tummy.

“How do you know?”

“Your scent, it’s different. Smells a lot like honey mix with cinnamon, it’s the same scent your mother had when she was pregnant with you and Eren,”

“Guren-“

“I don’t care why your parents allow this but I am putting a stop to it, get rid of it,”

“What?!”

“You heard me,”

“I’m sorry Guren but the last time I checked you weren’t my father or mother so you can’t tell me what I can or cannot do with my baby,”

“You really think your parents will be okay with you having a baby at 16?”

“Maybe not but I am not getting rid of my pup,”

“That’s not a pup, that’s an abomination,”

“Don’t call my child that!” he growled at his uncle, said uncle glared at his nephew back.

“Get rid of it Yuu, our kind is going to war soon and it’ll be wise not to get involve with the enemy,”

Yuu wanted to shout that he wasn’t the only one sleeping with the enemy.

“I mean it, I’ll stop by the hospital and tell your dad that the two of you need to talk, of course he’ll want to know what you want to tell him and you will tell him what’s going on,”

“Why should I listen to you? Last I check your just my uncle not the boss of me,”

This got a laugh out of Guren.

“Are you forgetting who’s the alpha of our pack? Better yet who’s the prime alpha?”

Yuu bit his lips so that he wouldn’t growl at Guren.

“I’m waiting Yuu,”

“It’s you, Guren; you’re the prime alpha,”

“And what does being the prime alpha mean?”

“It means you run all the werewolves that are alive,”

“And what does that mean?” it was clear to the green eye wolf what his uncle was trying to do and while Yuu was getting annoyed he knew better then to piss off Guren.

“It means that you are the boss of me,”

Guren just had an arrogant smirk before it softens into a somber expression.

“I am not doing this to be rude Yuu, I’m doing this because I care about you and I don’t want you and Eren to make the same mistakes that I made,”

“Guren…”

“Yes?”

Yuu looked at his uncle, he knew why his uncle was like this and he wished that he would swallow his pride and admit that it was his fault but he knew better, he knew Guren would never admit the truth no matter what.

“Nothing, I’m heading to TU, I want to go and see Eren,”

“Sure, thing kid, I did mean what I said though, I want you to get rid of that thing,”

With that said Guren headed to his brother’s office to collect some documents. Yuu watch his uncle leave him alone in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his keys and headed out to Mika’s house, he lied to Guren, his parents weren’t actually at the hospital or the flower shop they were heading to Mika’s so that he and Mika could tell their parents they were going to be grandparents. He did however, wonder where Eren was.

“Probably went back to TU to hang out with his friends,” Yuu answered himself.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mika called his mom, his uncles, and Levi telling them that there was going to be a new addition to their family. Taking a deep he checked the clock and saw that his family along with Yuu’s family weren’t to arrive for another 30 minutes which is why it surprised him when he heard the door bell ringing.

Heading to the door he opened it, before he could greet his guest someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to the person. Mika stared into the oceanic eyes of his lover’s brother, Eren.

“You and I need to talk, blood sucker,”

“Ah freak,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr for news on my upcoming stories.
> 
> Tumblr: go-n-ef


	3. I didn't think I'd ever find someone ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and Werewolves hate each other ... especially if a vampire impregnated a werewolf. Now Eren and Mika have to come up with a plan to save Yuu otherwise they will lose both Yuu and the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge shout out to my beautiful gorgeous amazing beautiful and perfect hermosa Punkakess seriously this was an amazing chapter and I hope you all enjoy it ^^

The hand around his throat was constricting, impeding his body to receive much needed air, Mikaela didn't dare move, however. Eren was surely pissed and engaging into a fight with him would only disgrace his image further.

Plus, Eren was an older werewolf and definitely stronger, although the blond vampire wasn't fond of that admission.

"You and I need to talk." Eren gritted out, smooth face pulled into a snarl as a clear show of his wolffish side.

It took a bit of an effort, but Mikaela forced his voice through the vice like grip around his neck, "I don't think Yuu-chan would appreciate you treating me like this." The sardonic tone made the older man growl deeply even though he couldn't deny the fact his brother wouldn't like not even a little bit if Eren strangled that blond leach to death.

"Yeah, well he's not here. And you won't open your filth mouth about the little conversation we're about to have." Not that Mikaela would want to tell after he heard what his future brother-in-law had to say.

The vampire sagged against the wall when he was freed, panting for air while watching as Eren took a sit on his couch. The burnett seems troubled with something and that posture made a chill run down Mika's spine. He quickly sat down on the opposite sofa and waited with barely concealed anxiety for the bad news he knew were coming.

"I don't really know what you were thinking, but the pregnancy is more dangerous than you think."

Mikaela rolled his eyes, as a Med student he was well aware of the risk of a pregnancy resulted from a mix of races. But for God's sake, modern times borough solutions for problems like that. Mika was sure of it and stated so. However, the answer wasn't the expected.

"I'm not talking about it. The war is close, closer than ever. The clans leaders are fighting to stop it and if this situation become public knowledge it will tip the world into caos." Eren's expression left the blond at a loss of words.

Since the news, Mika had been so preoccupied with their parents and Yuuchiro's health, he totally forgot about their social context. It was unacceptable for a future leader to let pass things like that and Mikaela scolded himself for this.

Mistakes like those were what drove his father to believe that Levi would be a better leader than him. Maybe he was too emotional, after all.

Mika was ripped from his wonderings at Eren's quiet growl. "I believe my uncle won't accept the pregnancy at all. If we try to go against his word there will be a civil war inside our pack and we can't afford one right now."

The affirmation made Mika's head spin, a thousand possibilities of what could happen rushing through his mind like tiny missiles. They made his brain hurt. A question popped up in his mind, "What do you mean with 'go against his word'? What word?"

"Well, for some reason I have this feeling he will try to get ride of the baby. A mixture of species will be an abomination for him."

His breath got caught on his throat and his muscles tensed further. All the possibles outcomes of that threat filled his mind and Mika had to wipe the sweat out of his hands on his pant. So many things could happen, he could lose his child and Yuu would be hurt for life or even worse, he could lose both depending on the method Guren use.

The regret started gnawing his insides and the blond pressed his eyes closed to try regaining his posture. Panic wasn't the answer. But still he couldn't help but think if others werewolves and even vampires agreed with Guren. There wouldn't be a way to stop so many from trying to end Yuuchiro and the baby.

Eren sighed upon realizing Mikaela was starting to panic. He liked the scene very much, served the vampire right for putting Yuu in danger, yet he didn't have time to let the other suffer, "Hey, get your shit together. I'm not letting anything happen to my baby brother. I already failed once, it won't happen again." The judgment was clear on his tone and Mika seemed a little guilty, "I have a plan and will need our parents for that."

-x-

The sound of the door opening startled both young men from their thoughtful state. Their mind working hundred miles per hour in attempt of find a better solution and coming out with nothing but blank ideas.

Four adults soon entered the living room, keeping the space between them as big as possible. At a certain moment, both women accidentally approached and Eren was able to see Mss. Arckman suppress a hiss and his mother snarl silently.

The young man sighed and in an act of pure tiredness pressed nibble fingers against his closed eyelids. Uncertain was the situation, but Eren was sure of something, there was no way the plan would work if both families didn't find a way to work together.

The two couples sat quietly, never breaking the subtle glances they send one another every few seconds. Distrust and hate were palpable on the room as all present couldn't bring themselves to relax.

"Very well, let's start." Eren clapped his hands, discreetly looking at the door, hoping one more person would show up.

"We need a solution for this problem." The baritone of Mr. Yeager's voice filled the room as his eyes darted around trying to find the right adjective for the situation. "My Yuu is in danger because of the existence of this fetus."

"Mika is strong, therefor this kind of danger don't concern us. But his reputation is indeed at risk." The leader of the Arckman spoke up, his choice of words clearly showed his tirsthy for competition.

There we go, Mika thought heaving a sigh. Yes, he knew Levi was the first choice and his father only accepted Mika as the future leader because he couldnt accept another one if not his sons to take over the clan. Yet, he resigned to stay quiet, seen now wasn't the time to discuss petty matters.

"I propose an abort." Mss. Arckman said shortly, her bright blue eyes cold.

Three hisses were heard. Both Mika and Eren glared fiercely, however Mss. Yeager had the most agreesive snarl. Her honey colored eyes freezed over.

"Don't say that, you leach. How could you sugest something like that knowing the pleasure and love of caring a child?" Her eyes darted to Eren and she allowed herself to smile quickly before a harsh expression took over her features.

"You dare call me leach in my own house, you stray dog!" The two women hinted in getting up, ready to fight as their instinc slowly took over.

"Shut up, you two." Eren wailed with a gravely tone, "If you would please calm down. Mss. Arckman we don't pretend to force an abort on Yuu, I'm sure Mikaela agree." said blond nodded curtly with a glare still pulling down his brows, "Good. Now, we have a plan and you should listen.

Our biggest problem is uncle Guren, he won't accept the child and will do anything in his power to get ride of it. Also, if word spread out about a hybrid, hell will break lose sooner than expected and there's no stoping it. Our solution and only option is hide Yuu-chan and do it before Guren finds out about the pregnancy. "

The four adults listened intensily and as soon as Eren finished, muled over the plan with meticulous critiques. Mr. Arckman was the first to talk, "I suppose we will have to provide the hide out, seen Guren is the alpha and is awere of all your estates. Am I right?" The members of the Yeager family nodded solemnly, "Well, I already know which of our properties is the best choice."

Time passed as the six of them occupied themselves in creating a plan without fails. Details were important and couldn't be rejected. The timing as well as the discretion were discussed like a war strategy. It might as well be, even better, it was s strategy to avoid war, at least for a while.

All the present were ripped of their concentrated states with the loud noise of the doorbell singing around the mansion.

"It must be Yuu-chan. About time, I think he over slept." Eren said unpreoxcupied, however his mother carried a much different expression on her face.

"What do you mean 'Yuu-chan'?" Her eyebrows drawn in a alarmed frown, "I thought he was sleeping upstairs."

Green eyes widened as an uneasy feeling settled on the back of Eren's mind. "No, I left him to sleep a little more, the house is empty anyway." At a simple shake of Mss. Yeager's head, Eren was running, already aware of who he had left Yuu with at the house.

The three wolves and three vampires reached at the entrance in a matter of seconds. Mika pulled the big heavy doors open easily to reveal his boyfriend.

Yuuchiro was as pale as snow, light green eyes wide and fearful. Tears tracks painted slightly chubby cheeks and his arms were curled around his still flat belly with desperate force.

"He's gonna kill my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys yall know what to do leave a review and tell us what yall think also make sure to check out Punkakess other stories she is an amazing writer so be sure to check it out. I am already working on chapter 4 so I will have it up by next week till then ^^

**Author's Note:**

> For news about my stories or any future projects of mine follow my tumblr
> 
> Tumblr: go-n-ef


End file.
